High pressure roll presses have been used in cement processing with ball mills to increase throughput capacity and decrease the total energy expenditure in cement processing. These roll presses typically are the first stage in clinker grinding processing, and processing of other materials, with product from the press being directed to a ball mill or other machinery for further processing.
Typically in comminution processes for cement and other abrasive materials, an air separator has been used in conjunction with other grinding and comminution devices to improve separating and grinding efficiency. Comminuted material is introduced into a cyclonic vessel. Larger material falls to the bottom of the vessel and is removed via an exit port for further processing. Material fines suitable for use as a final product are removed from the comminuted material within the cyclonic vessel by vortical wind currents created by a fan. A slight vacuum is then typically employed to remove the fines from the cyclonic vessel from a second exit port typically at the top of the vessel or along the sides thereof, so as not to commingle the fines with the larger material exiting from the bottom exit port.